The Smurf 2- The Return of the Murderer
by Brat Girl
Summary: After seeing Rachel, Tobias returns to kill the others.


This story is dedicated to everyone who is portrayed in this story. Especially the Smurf and Santiago.I couldn't have wrote it without you guys.  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
The Smurf 2- The Return of the Murderer  
By: Brat Girl  
  
My name is Santiago. Well, actually its Tobias but don't tell them that. Whose them, you ask? The Yeerks? No. I have practically forgotten the Yeerks. Them are...well...everybody. Everybody is my enemy. Well, no that's a lie. Only the people who find out my true identity are my enemies and everyone around here knows me as Santiago. Well, until five minutes everyone did.  
  
Perhaps I should start at the beginning, before I was known as Santiago, when I was still known as Tobias.  
  
I had gone to Marco's house with Rachel. Marco was flirting with Rachel and I guess I got a little jealous. In a flash I grabbed a pillow and killed Marco with it. I remember he looked kind-of like a smurf on crack. With the help of Rachel, we put the body in the closet. I then went to the airport and flew here, Tuxtla Gutierrez, Mexico.  
  
I spent my first two years in strict hiding but then I decided I waited long enough. I got a job at the local health spa. The job paid well. I lived in a cheap apartment and saved most of my paycheck. I had a good life. That was until SHE showed up.  
  
She is Rachel. That no good slut. I once thought she was something special but not  
anymore. Now that I have Tracy and Rosa, she doesn't matter. Anyway, Rachel was part of my old life, when I was Tobias. But now I'm rich and handsome, if I say so myself...which I do, Senior Santiago.  
  
Now where was I? Oh yea, It was going great until SHE showed up. There I was,  
relaxing by the pool, surrounded by many bikini clad women, when behind me someone screamed "TOBIAS! " I jumped like a foot high and turned around to see Rachel standing there gawking at me.  
  
She stood there for five seconds with her jaw dropped just staring at me. Then she let out a wild scream and ran into me, knocking me into the pool. She jumped in after me and tried to drown me. I swam away from her and climbed out of the pool only to have her run after me with a lounge chair. Security heard the noise, luckily, she was making and came out.  
  
"So, Senior Santiago, you've never seen her before?" a security guard asks in Spanish.  
  
"Si, Senior, she's just some crazy person. I suggest locking her up right away." I answer, may I add, in perfect Spanish. Well, almost perfect.  
  
"Si," the guard says to me. He turns to his comrades. "Take her away!"  
  
Rachel starts screaming and cursing at me.  
  
"You will pay, Tobias! You will pay!" she screams. I just smile at her.  
  
"Whoever you are, I have no animosity towards you. I just don't appreciate being  
pushed into a pool and chased by a lounge chair." Rachel looks at me with pure hate.  
  
"Oooh....Animosity! Big Word!" she spats.  
  
"Get that slut taken away before I lose my temper." I say and then turn to leave. I'm  
sweating bullets. I know that they won't keep Rachel in jail long. My god, she'll go home and get the police. They'll come for me. No. They won't believe her, she's a  
psychopath....but....they will believe Jake.   
  
"I'm DOOMED!" I scream. Rachel will tell Jake, Jake will tell the police, and  
batta-bing-batta-boom, I'm in jail. My life will be over! I stop to think. Unless....I laugh quietly and continue on my way. Unless, I get rid of Jake first.  
  
(Jake)  
  
"Poor Marco," I'm in my room glancing through an old photo album. I flip the page.   
There's a picture of Marco in 6th grade at the fair. On the other page there's a picture of Marco and me right after we went on Splash Mountain. I sigh and flip the page. There's one last picture of Marco. It was taken on Day on the Field at school. I look at the picture focusing on his smirk. The picture was given to me by a girl that I go to school with, at Marco's funeral. I close the album and lay back on my bed. I can't believe Marco has been dead for five years now. I still remember the phone call from Marco's dad saying Marco was dead. It was like a hot knife through my heart, a burning sharp pain.   
  
I sit up and head downstairs. I'm getting a headache thinking about this. I sit down to  
watch some TV but the noise makes my headache worst. I glance at the wall. Among the framed photos of my family there is a photo of Marco and me. God, I miss that guy. And to think they never caught who killed him. Damn, Rachel took it hard too. She never was the same, heck, she lost Tobias too. Tobias, poor Tobias. No one is sure what happened to him. Rachel never spoke of him but when someone mentioned his name she got a far away look in her eyes. Poor Rachel, I hope she is having a good time in Mexico.  
  
(Rachel)  
  
God, this place is yucky and, PU, stinky too. I hate that Tobias! I don't know how I  
could have ever cared for him. Just wait till I get my hands on him! He'll wish he was  
dead.....just like Marco.  
  
(Tobias)  
  
I though I would never see this airport again. Well, first things first. I better find a hotel. I go to a telephone booth and look up hotels. Aaw, I will stay at Black Barts....perfect. I dial the number.  
  
_"Hello, Black Barts, how can I assist you?"_  
  
"Um, Yea, I want to reserve a room for a few nights. I'm at the airport right now."  
  
_"Okay sir, a regular single?"_  
  
"Um, yea."  
  
_"Okay, do you want a VCR, microwave, or fridge in your room?"_  
  
"Um, sure.....I guess."  
  
_"Okay, may I have your name?"_  
  
"I thought I gave it to you."  
  
_"Um, no sir..."_  
  
"Um....." I need a name. Think! Think! I glance at a guy reading a newspaper, the Daily something-or-other. Daily? Daley. Um...Daley....what. I glance around the airport. I notice the snack bar. On the counter there's a sign advertising kocher dills.   
Kocher....Kocher.....Toe....Tocher! That's it! Daley Tocher. That'll work.  
  
"The name's Tocher, Daley Tocher."  
  
_"Okay, Mr. Tocher. Your room's ready."_  
  
"Thank you." I hang up the phone and smile wickedly. Now.....when should Jake die?  
  
I arrive at the hotel an hour later. I walk into the lobby and look around. The only person I see is a guy sitting in a chair playing a guitar. He keeps playing the same song over and over, something by GreenDay, I think.  
  
"May I help you?" the women behind the desk brings me back to reality.  
  
"Um, yea, My name is Sant....no....It's To....I mean......Daley. Yea, Daley Tocher."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Tocher. Your room is ready. Zac will take your bags." She says glancing at the guy struggling to play the guitar. "Zac! Show Mr. Tocher to his room!"  
  
"Yea, Yea." Zac says standing up and putting the guitar back in its case. He seems to be around sixteen or seventeen. Maybe older, I've never been good at guessing ages. He picks up my bags and heads down the hall. I follow him.  
  
"So why would you want to visit a place like this?" Zac asks.  
  
"I have...some unfinished business to deal with." I answer. Zac then stops at a door, unlocks it, goes inside, drops my bags, tosses me the key, and then sticks his hand out expecting a tip. I look at him.  
  
"You want a tip, eh?" I say.  
  
"Um, yea." Zac says.  
  
"Okay then." I pretend to reach into my pocket.  
  
"Here's your tip....LEARN TO PLAY THE GUITAR!" I push him out into the hall, "and while your at it, learn another song!" I slam the door. Zac starts cursing at me for a few seconds and then leaves. I sit down on the bed and flip though the phone book looking for Jake's number. I find it and dial.  
  
"Hello?" Jake answers. I quickly hang up. Now I at least know he still lives there. I lay back on the bed. I'll "take care of" Jake and then no one will believe Rachel...except....I jump up. CASSIE! I forgot about her!   
  
"SHIT!" I scream out loud.  
  
"NO! NO!" I scream. "What was I thinking? Cassie is Rachel's best friend!" I sit back down. Maybe I should get rid of Cassie first. I open my suitcase. I rummage though my clothes until I find what I'm looking for under a pair of red boxers. I finger the hand gun and mock fire at the wall. Laughing gently, I put the gun in my pocket and head out the door. As I walk down the hall I hear that Zac guy playing his guitar. As I walk past him he flips my off. He then goes back to his weak attempt at music. I calmly walk up to him and grab his guitar.  
  
"Hey!" he yells. I glance around to make sure no one's watching. I then, with all my might, hit Zac over the head with the guitar. I hit him repeatedly until he drops down dead. I then calmly drag his body out a side door. I lift him up and into a dumpster. I close the lid and noticing a lock, lock it. Now, to take care of Cassie.  
  
(Cassie)  
  
Okay, I'll see you then. Huh? Oh yea. Kay. Eight o'clock then, kay. Bye." I hang up the phone. I will be meeting Jake out behind Jackpot in an hour. It seems like the old Jake is coming back. Ever since Marco......NO, I don't want to think about that. It's the past. Hmm...what should I wear? I head to the closet to find something. I'm grabbing a dress off a hanger when I hear a voice behind me.  
  
"Why, hello Cassie."  
  
(Tobias)  
  
I smile as she wheels around in surprise clutching at her heart.  
  
"Who are you?" she whispers. She looks at me then gasps.  
  
"Tobias?!"  
  
"In the flesh." I say taking a step forward.  
  
"But...but...everyone thought you were dead or something."  
  
"They were wrong then, weren't they?" I say taking another step forward. She keeps on talking.  
  
"Rachel will be trilled when she gets back." She stops talking and notices that I'm not smiling anymore.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asks.  
  
"I killed him." I say in a low voice. "Yep, It was me. I killed Marco."  
  
"Wha?" she whispers, "no...."  
  
"Yep, " I say smiling, "and you're not going to tell anyone about it."  
  
"Murderer!" she gasps.  
  
"Murderer is such an ugly word. All I did was kill him."  
  
"You act like you don't even care." She says.  
  
"Now that's where you're wrong. I care.....about my future." I tell her.  
  
"What future?! You killed Marco and told me." She says picking up the phone, " I'm calling the police."  
  
"Put down the phone, Cassie!" I say, taking out my gun.  
  
"No...."she whispers.  
  
"Adios, Amiga, " I aim the gun and fire.  
  
(Jake)  
  
I wonder where Cassie can be. She's never late. I hope she's all right. Aah, she probably is. She's probably just making herself look nice, or something.  
  
(Tobias)  
  
I clean up the mess and stick the body in the closet. Closets and dumpsters sure come in handy. I head out to the door passing though the kitchen. I catch a glismp of a rather large, and sharp, knife.  
  
"Now that, could REALLY come in handy."   
  
(Jake)  
  
Now I'm starting to worry. It's almost eight thirty. Where is she? Maybe I should call her house. No, she probably just got caught up in something. I stop pacing and look behind me. That's strange...I could have sworn I heard footsteps.  
  
"Cassie?" I say, " Is that you?" From somewhere out in the darkness I hear a voice.  
  
"Nope." I then feel a sharp pain in my back as something plunges into me. The object is plunged into me again and again. I drop down. I flout on a sea of pain. I'm slipping away into the blackness. I feel another sharp pain and the blackness swallows me up.  
  
(Tobias)  
  
I smile as I stab Jake repeatedly. I almost hear that sound from the Psycho movie, "Eeehh, Eeehh!" Jake drops down and stops moving. I laugh. Poor sweet Jake, he never knew what hit him. Too bad, so sad. I laugh again. Hmmm....what to do with the body. I can't leave it here. Aaw, is that a dumpster I see?  
  
(Rachel)  
  
Can't this taxi go any faster? I have a bad feeling. Maybe I should call the police right now. What am I supposed to tell them..."um, yea, I think this guy that was supposedly dead is going to kill my friends because I found out he is alive. Why was he thought to be dead? He killed one of my other friends and disappeared, so everyone thought the worst happened to him." Yea, right. They'd lock my up in a heartbeat. Damn, hurry up you stupid car, before it's too late.  
  
(Tobias)  
  
As I walk back to the hotel I feel a lot better. I'm safe now, tomorrow I'll head back to Mexico and become Santiago again. I wonder if Tracy and Rosa are missing me?  
  
(Rachel)  
  
"Cassie?" I yell as I enter her house. No one seems to be home, bjhnmmmut Cassie's car is in the driveway.  
  
"Cassie!" I yell again. I head into her room. Everything looks normal but I still have a feeling of dread. I glance at the closet. In my head I hear the sound of Marco's body hitting the closet door. "Crash!" I shake my head. No, No...don't think like that. But, I must look in there, just to make sure. I walk over to the closet and open the door. Cassie's body falls down on me.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" I scream. "Noooo!" I look at her still body and the blood on her T-shirt. I moan. I think I'm going to be sick.   
  
"My God, Jake!" It might be to late. I run out the door leaving the gruesome sight behind me.  
  
(Tobias)  
  
I'm almost there. I see two girls walking down the street. As they walk past, they glance at me. One girl stops and her jaw drops.  
  
"Oh my god...Are you Lance?"  
  
"Huh?" I look at her like she's crazy. Which she must be.  
  
"You're Lance from N'SYNC!" she yells in delight, "Look, Anna, It's Lance."  
  
"Katie, you stupid. That's not Lance." the other girl says, " he doesn't look anything like Lance. Lance is much cuter."  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right, " Katie says then looks at me, "sorry, mister."  
  
That was the last straw. Being compared to a N'SYNC after what a night I had and then being told Lance is cuter then me, I don't think so. I pull out the gun and shoot both the girls. Across the street a girl glances at me, smiles, and says "Thanks, I'm an only child now." Okay, I guess I'm not the only psychopath around here.  
  
I glance at the dead bodies. I hear a siren. An ambulance drives by and heads into the Jackpot parking lot.   
  
"My god, they found Jake." I yell, " How could they? They'll going to catch me!" I start running towards the hotel, totally forgetting about the two girls on the sidewalk.  
  
I dash into the hotel and into my room. I have to get out of here. Must leave! I can't think. I hear a voice in the doorway.  
  
"Tobias?" I turn around and see Rachel with two cops behind her. I pick up my gun and aim it at them.   
  
"Leave me alone. I'll shoot you. I swear I will!" I scream.  
  
"Put the gun down, son." one of the cops says.  
  
"NO!" I scream. "NEVER!"  
  
"Hey man, what's going on." a guy walks in the room totally ignoring everyone except the police. "You haven't come to arrest me because I swear it was all my friends fault."  
  
"Huh?" the police ask.  
  
"The soda machine...we broke it," the guy glances at me. "Hey, what's wrong with him?"  
  
I just stare at the guy and then I shoot him.   
  
"Miquel!" Rachel screams." One of the police grabs his walkie-talkie thing and yells into it. "We need back up, pronto!"  
  
My god. What have I turned into? I look at Miquel's still body. I think back to Zac, Jake and Cassie. I look at the gun in my hands. My god, I killed all my friends. And so long ago I killed Marco. I'm insane. I can't take this....I bring the gun to my head.   
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Rachel screams. "Don't do it!"   
  
I pull the trigger. Nothing happens. I run to the window, pull it open and prepare to jump.   
  
"Good-bye!" I jump. I land in a dumpster. Who left this thing open? I feel something under me. I look down. Zac's unblinking eyes stare up at me.   
  
"Nooo!" I scream, "My god, NO!" I climb out and start running. Some police cars drive up and five police men jump out.   
  
"Stop in the name of the law!" they yell. I keep running. I glance back, I see a figure exit a car. I stop and look.   
  
"No, It can't be!" I scream. From here it looks like....like...."Marco!"  
  
The figure slowly advances. I drop to my knees and cover my head.  
  
"No go away!" I beg, "Leave me alone!" I lay on the cement and close my eyes. I shake.  
  
"Please, leave me alone." I whisper.  
  
"It's okay Tobias, everything is going to be okay."   
  
I open my eyes. It's Jake...but I thought he was....from a distance...Marco...but...i thought I killed him....so confusing.  
  
"No!" I moan. I lay back and claim defeat. The police come with the handcuffs.  
  
(One Year Later)  
  
"But I want to watch TV." I tell the nurse.   
  
"Sorry, Tobias. It's quiet time. Maybe you can play a game with Paul and Richard."   
  
I sigh, It's no use. I look out the window at the trees that surround the hospital. This place has helped me a lot. It wasn't that nice when I first got here but I'm out of the room with the padded walls now, so it's not that bad.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming." I walk over to the table and sit down. "So what are we playing?"  
  
The nurse comes back into the room with a box. She looks around and pulls out a deck of cards.  
  
"How about UNO?"   
...............................................................................................................................  
Did ya like? Did ya hate? Did ya think it was neat? e-mail me your critiques.  
  
  



End file.
